1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rod holders and more particularly pertains to a new clothing mounted fishing rod holder for supporting a fishing rod on a user at a selected angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing rod holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing rod holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,612; U.S. Pat. No. 507,481; U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,323; U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,115; U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,855; and International applications WO 95/27393 and WO 85/02091.
In these respects, the clothing mounted fishing rod holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a fishing rod on a user at a selected angle.